wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Bigmouth Galaxy
The Bigmouth Galaxy is one of the many galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy. It is unlocked by completing Soaring on the Desert Winds of the Dusty Dune Galaxy, then feeding a Hungry Luma on the Comet Observatory (near the Bedroom) 800 Star Bits. This galaxy is made up mostly of one large planet that resembles a large fish with an open mouth and stalagmites disguising as the fish's "teeth". The interior of this planet is a giant pool of water, making the galaxy's only mission an underwater one. Penguru, an old Penguin, claims this is his favorite spot to fish and be alone. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a large planet interestingly resembling a fish made of stone. Its interior is made up of an ENORMOUS pool of water inhabited by enemies such as Boos and Preying Mantas. Further inside the planet's interior are two lakes: one on the floor, which has Gringills, Whirlpools etc, and one on the roof. Water Planets These planets are made entirely of water and are not around the Starting Planet. These planets, sadly, are inaccessible, unless they are accessed through hacking. The planets do not have gravity. Missions Bigmouth's Gold Bait MarioMario or Luigi begins the level on the beach outside the fish's mouth. Here, a gold Treasure Chest is found. Penguru remarks that the chest can only be opened with a Gold Shell. Mario/Luigi must attack the Koopa Troopa found on the beach, take its Green Shell, dive into the water, and then throw it at a wall of Brick Blocks (a good Spin or ram into the blocks should destroy them) to gain access to the lakes. Mario/Luigi must then search for five Star Chips while avoiding the Gringills, Preying Mantas, and Jellyfish that also inhabit this bottom lake. Whirlpools, which push Mario/Luigi away must also be avoided. However, Whirlpools can easily be avoided since they look like thin, blue underwater tornadoes. Anyway, once all five Star Chips, they will create a Launch Star that will blast Mario/Luigi into the upper lake, which is separated from the lower lake by a thin strip of air. This lake contains the Gold Shell Penguru was talking about. Mario/Luigi must then grab the shell and swim back to the beach where the gold Treasure Chest is found without losing it. If Mario/Luigi throws the Gold Shell at the gold Treasure Chest with a Spin, Toad will pop out and reward him with a Power Star. Enemies *Gringills *Preying Mantas *Boos *Jellyfish *Koopa Troopa *Crabbers Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery 225px-09-288.jpg|Mario swims with the Gold Shell back to the wall made of Brick Blocks located before the two lakes. 09-256.jpg|Mario swims underwater and nears a nearby Star Chip in the bottom lake. A Gringill, Preying Mantas, and a Whirlpool (thin, blue tornado-like obstacle) can also be seen in the picture. 09-242.jpg|Mario swims near a Star Chip located between four Preying Mantas in the bottom lake. Two Whirlpools (thin, blue, tornado-like obstacles) and a Gringill can also be seen in the picture. Trivia *Surprisingly, once Mario/Luigi grabs the Gold Shell and returns back to the starting area, there will be more Boos encountered than when he first dived into the lake. *The Bigmouth Galaxy's name and appearance is most likely based off the popular game fish, the Largemouth Bass, sometimes called the Bigmouth Bass. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy